A Woman In Love
by diannasbacon
Summary: Quinn dated a lot of guys. But never in her life would she imagine herself being a lesbian and in love with someone who didn't belong to her. One-shot. Post graduation.


**This just came to my mind and I felt compelled to write it. Forgive me for any errors because this was unbeta-ed. :)**

* * *

If you ask Quinn who she was when she was sixteen, she'd say, "A girl who lost so much."

However, if you ask Quinn who she is now, she'd say, "A woman in love."

* * *

Quinn dated a lot of guys. One big oaf named Finn. One chicken-head playboy named Puckerman. One dyslexic trouty mouth Sam. She even got close to dating Teen Jesus as known as Jar Jar Binks – thanks, Coach Sylvester. But never in her life would she imagine herself being a lesbian and in love with someone who didn't belong to her.

Well, not in high school and certainly not for the next couple years after graduation.

"When did you fall in love with me?" the woman she loves so much asks after their fifth round of lovemaking that night.

Quinn runs her fingers through the dark silky tresses, swearing in her life that she had never felt something as amazing as this woman in bed with her before. She shrugs and leans in to peck her lover's nose. When she leans back, she can see expectant brown orbs staring back at her.

"The moment you told me that he proposed to you."

* * *

Santana figured her out. They've taken visits back and forth. They're best friends. And they never stopped being best friends. So in between visits from Louisville to New Haven and from New Haven to Louisville, somehow, Santana figured her out. She figured out why Quinn was always so distant. She figured out why Quinn would always stop herself from saying the woman's name. She figured out a lot of things. But it was – really – all thanks to Brittany.

Seriously, that girl could read people like books but couldn't read books like she dances – does this even make sense?

That night, Quinn was reading a book in Santana's dorm room when suddenly; the Latina flopped down on the bed opposite her, snatching the book away. She was ready to say something harsh until she saw the look on Santana's face. She'd never seen that look on her face before, so she kept quiet. They scrutinized each other for a long time until Santana broke the silence. Hence, breaking the secret Quinn had kept so long ever since she realized that she's in love with her.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Santana said. Quinn stilled and her heart skipped. Then she feigned nonchalance and raised her brow in question. Seriously, she should get a Tony for being such a good actress. Santana said her name and Quinn deflated.

As if the Latina had just flicked a switch, tears gathered in Quinn's eyes and she began crying silently. Santana gave her a sad smile before pulling her into her arms. When she's done crying buckets, she asked Santana how'd she know. Santana shrugged and looked away sheepishly.

"I kind of had the idea when you started drawing pornographic pictures of her on the bathroom walls," Santana muttered. "I mean, who in their right mind would do that if they don't have a little crush on that person?" Quinn blushed and Santana chuckled. "But I let it go and then you sang that awfully good duet with her. Then Brittany told me she thought something's going on with you two. So I started to um...pay attention to you. The thing that _kind of _confirmed my suspicion was when you said you just wanted somebody to love you."

* * *

"Actually, the moment I saw you."

* * *

What she didn't expect as well was for her to call in the middle of the night, sobbing because she'd broken up with the oaf. Quinn – without hesitation – took the train to Metro Station and went to her dorm to see how she's doing. When Quinn saw her, she was a broken mess.

She told Quinn she's the one who broke up with him because he was complaining to her how New York sucked and demanded her to come to California with him. Of course, she wouldn't. So she gave him his ring back and he stalked out, slamming the door behind him. She'd never seen him since.

All Quinn wanted to do was to kiss her tears away and to go to California to punch that oaf to do something like this to her. He was the one who promised her he'd go to New York with her, doesn't even matter if he's failed to go into the Actors' Studio. Seriously, why would James Lipton let someone like that oaf to go to Actor's Studio?

So Quinn let her sleep in her arms, with her head on her shoulder. And Quinn couldn't feel better than that.

"How about you?" Quinn asks, snaking her arm around the smaller woman's waist, pulling her into her embrace.

The woman laughs and buries her head into Quinn's neck. "You wouldn't believe me if I say this."

"Why not?"

"Because I've fallen in love with you before I even dated him, moreover get engaged."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but you just don't seem to be interested in me so I thought, if I can't have you, I want to at least have someone else love me."

* * *

She got over him pretty quickly, much to Quinn's surprise. Then they hung out. Sometimes they'd hang out with Santana and Brittany. But it was one night, a stroll in an unknown park, when she kissed Quinn. _She_ kissed Quinn, not the other way around.

That, of course, had Quinn taken aback and she stepped back, looking at her with shocked look on her face.

She smiled awkwardly and shoved her hands into her pockets. Quinn only looked at her and she touched her lips, feeling the imprint of her lips on hers. She had no idea what to think or do. Until she approached again and kissed her again. That moment was the time she knew she really was in love.

* * *

Quinn nuzzles her nose into her blueberry scented hair. "I'm gonna marry you someday. I swear."

Then she feels her swat her arm. Quinn yelps in pain and sees the ludicrous look on her face. "That is a no-doubt, Quinn Fabray!"

And Quinn burst into laughter. Then she pulled her lover into her arms again, kissing her on the lips, taking her breath away. "How about now, Rachel Berry?"

* * *

Their wedding is low-key and quiet one. They only invite the whole Glee club and Mr Schuester and his wife. Also, the Glee club's family. So it's pretty noisy despite the low-keyness of it. And they are both happy with their wedding.

Finn comes too, with his girlfriend, Kelly. Rachel feels no remorse but happiness to see him here, because once in her life, he was a best friend as well. He congratulates her with sincerity and took Quinn into a one-arm hug, surprising the girl. He just laughs and walks away with his girlfriend.

As they exchange vows at the altar, Kurt laughs quietly when he sees Santana discretely wiping a tear away while Brittany is beaming and appears to be bouncing up and down as she watches them get married, to be lawfully bonded. He even tears up himself.

The brides, however, can only see each other. And just seeing each other seems to be enough for them. The world can't even compare.

* * *

They tumbled into bed, struggling get each other's dresses off. A lot of grunts sounded and the bed creaked so loud when they came to their climax. Rachel laid her head on Quinn's chest after that.

"You're stuck with me now, Mrs Berry-Fabray," Quinn said drowsily.

Rachel smiled against her skin and nuzzled into Quinn's warmth. "I wouldn't want anything else."

* * *

**Reviews? Good? Bad? Review to tell me! **

**Sweet Vengeance will be updated soon, I promise! I just have a test now so you gotta wait for a _few_ more days! Bear with me :D**


End file.
